


Forget Me Not

by aurawinterrain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, Akaashi Keiji-centric, Amnesia, Angst, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto mispronouncing Akaashi's name, Car Accidents, Concussions, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Temporary Amnesia, University Student Akaashi Keiji, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurawinterrain/pseuds/aurawinterrain
Summary: Bokuto didn’t recognise the man in front of him. He only knew that they had eyes as blue as his favourite flowers, and staring at him almost made him feel like he was drowning.Or, the Bokuaka amnesia fic no one asked for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 178





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that this is rushed, but it is my first time writing about amnesia and I am not sure how memory loss actually works? I hope this was still enjoyable to read though!

Bokuto loved flowers. He loved volleyball, and would go to the ends of the earth to chase his dream, but he liked flowers too. That was the first thing Akaashi learnt when he became Bokuto’s boyfriend. The latter had shown up to school with a small bouquet in his hands the day after and after he handed it over to Akaashi, he started to explain what the different flowers meant, with an excited smile on his face. So, Akaashi made it a point to find out Bokuto’s favourite flowers, to present to him on his birthday. 

It became like a sort of symbol in their relationship - flowers. Bokuto liked to gift Akaashi with carnations and peonies, saying that they suited Akaashi’s elegance, with a few stalks of red roses there to symbolise his everlasting fiery love for him. Akaashi knew that Bokuto liked forget me nots, and though they were hard to fit in a bouquet, he somehow managed to pair them with acacias and jasmines, knowing that they all fit the theme of ‘eternal love’. Bokuto was so surprised the first time that Akaashi presented his bouquet to him, and even after the flowers had withered, he hung them up to dry and they became one of the first decor they had in their shared apartment. 

Things were going well for them, in fact, it was going a little too well, so Akaashi felt like it was the heavens trying to tell him that nothing in life was going to be okay. Disaster struck in Bokuto’s second year going pro, while Akaashi was still in his first year in university. It was valentines day. Bokuto hoped to get the day off so he could surprise Akaashi was dinner, but they had practice, and he couldn’t say no. 

“I’ll be home soon, Keiji, I’m sorry that I had practice today. They told me about the dates so late-”

“It’s alright, Koutarou, stay safe on your way home. I got dinner on my way back from university, so we can still have our own romantic dinner at home.”

Akaashi said softly, trying to balance both the dinner and the forget me nots in one hand while he held his phone in the other. “So don’t worry too much and just focus on getting home.” 

“Alright! I can’t wait-” 

There was a flurry of movement on the other side as Bokuto’s voice got cut off. All Akaashi could hear was honking, then there were screams before the line went dead. 

The male stopped in his tracks, heart dropping to his stomach as he stared at his phone, realising that his hands were trembling.  _ Koutarou - that was the sound of a car honking, there’s no way- _

His phone rang again, but this time, it was from an unknown number. Drawing in a deep breath, he clicked answer and brought the phone to his ears.

“Is this Akaashi Keiji?”

“Yes, may I know why you’re calling?”

“Bokuto Koutarou has placed you under his emergency contact. He is currently heading towards X hospital-” 

Akaashi dropped the dinner and the flowers, garnering some stares from strangers walking by, but he hardly cared. Before he knew it, he was sprinting towards the direction of the hospital, too riled up to think about hailing a cab. He hung up, clutching his phone tightly as the wind rushed past his lean frame. 

_ He’s going to be okay. Koutarou is going to be okay. He’s so strong, he’s my star, nothing can happen to him. He  _ **_has_ ** _ to be okay… _

_ - _

The wait for the Bokuto to be out of the operating room was excruciatingly long. Bokuto’s parents were there too, and they looked equally as worried. When the lights finally switched off, the three of them jumped out of their seats, rushing towards the doctor. When he heard the words ‘out of critical danger’, Akaashi felt all the anxiousness rush out of his body, and the adrenaline that was keeping him going left, leaving him slumped against the wall in relief. 

“His head took the brunt of the impact, and he has a minor concussion due to the impact. This impairs his memory, speech, vision and balance. Thankfully, his body didn’t suffer too much damage, and he can still go back to playing pro volleyball, after recuperating in the hospital for a few months. We will keep him under observation for now. The patient has not woken up yet, but I ask that you do not overload him when he does, due to the damage done to his brain.” 

When the doctor left, Akaashi told Bokuto’s parents that he would just stay outside the room for now, letting the both of them see their son first. After what seems like ages, the door to Bokuto’s room was pushed open, and he saw Bokuto’s parents look at him with pity in their eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” He stood up, feeling anxious all over again. 

“He seems to have forgotten about his years in high school.” Bokuto’s father spoke up, averting eye contact. 

“Maybe not everything though, you were so important to him, Keiji. Maybe seeing you would jolt his memory a bit. Why don’t you come in as well?” Bokuto’s mother was quick to respond - she treated Akaashi as if he was her son already, and didn’t want this to tear the both of them apart. 

Swallowing his nerves, Akaashi pushed the door open and tried to force a smile on his face as he stared at his boyfriend, who was covered in bandages on a hospital bed. The image of Bokuto, who was always so strong, so bright, looking so weak made his heart ache. 

“Koutarou-”

“Do I know you?”

Akaashi faltered, unable to stop the tears that filled his vision. 

“I… I was your setter back in high school.” He settled for that, lowering his gaze. 

“Were we close?”

“Very. I was worried so I came… please excuse me, I have to go back to our… I mean, my apartment.” Without giving Bokuto another chance to speak or question him any further, Akaashi exited the room, head hung low. 

-

Unable to control himself, Akaashi found himself back in Bokuto’s room the next morning once visiting hours were open, a bunch of forget-me nots in his hands. He sat down next to Bokuto, admiring his sleeping form for a while, the flowers placed in his lap. The wing spiker looked so vulnerable that he couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his forehead, a small smile playing on his lips. Bokuto’s eyes fluttered open a moment later, causing Keiji to jerk away, face slightly red at being caught red-handed. 

“I never did catch your name,” Bokuto’s voice was still laden with sleep, but it sounded like music to Akaashi’s ears. “You’re so beautiful, I bet your name is beautiful as well,” Bokuto chuckled. 

“... I’m Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.” 

“We didn’t just have a setter-spiker relationship, did we? I’m sorry I can’t remember you now,” 

Bokuto sounded upset. He didn’t recognise the boy standing over his bed, clutching his favourite flowers like it was his life line. It seemed a little ironic now - since he had forgotten everything about the boy, even though he seemed to be an important part of his life. 

“Forget me nots,” Bokuto added, referring to the flowers in Akaashi’s hands. 

“They mean true and undying love, a connection that passes through time, so… I don’t know you right now, Akashi, but will you give me a chance to fall in love with you again?”

Akaashi smiled, despite the tears that were flowing down his cheeks openly now. 

“Somehow, it feels like I’ve been confessed to twice. I would love to, Bokuto-san. Also - it’s Akaashi, not Akashi.” 

“Ah, so Agaashee?”

Suddenly, he felt like he was being thrown back into his high school days. Laughing, he arranged the forget-me-nots into a vase next to Bokuto’s bed. 

“Whatever you want to call me, Bokuto-san. I’ll be waiting until you remember.” After that, Akaashi took his leave. 

-

Akaashi was patient. The doctor reminded them that the loss in memory was temporary, and symptoms of concussion usually went away by three months at most. So, he remained optimistic and visited Bokuto regularly, always remembering to bring a bouquet along with him, knowing how much the wing spiker loved that. 

Even if Bokuto’s mind has forgotten Akaashi, there were moments where he felt as though the car accident didn’t happen. The way they fit were like two puzzle pieces, and it was easy to fall in love with this Bokuto all over again. After he was discharged, Akaashi let it slip that they actually share an apartment, so even when Bokuto’s parents offered their place for him to stay, he insisted on moving back to their apartment. 

His hopes that the familiar surroundings would bring Bokuto’s memories back were shattered when the wing spiker’s condition still didn’t seem to improve, but he didn’t want to give up hope. Bokuto was trying too - he asked Akaashi to bring him back to Fukurodani’s gym, and even got them to let Akaashi set a few tosses to Bokuto there, to see if he could remember his years in high school. He swiped through photos of them on Akaashi’s phone daily, trying his best to see if any of them stirred anything.

Right when nothing seemed to be working, Akaashi awoke to someone violently shaking his shoulder. 

“Five more minutes, Bokuto-san…” He mumbled, pressing his face into his pillow with a groan. 

“Koutarou, call me Koutarou, Keiji. I missed you.” Shooting upright, he turned to face Bokuto with wide eyes. 

“K-Koutarou- you remember?” 

One look at the man beside him, that familiar warm gaze that he had learnt to love, and he knew that he was back.  _ His koutarou  _ was back. Throwing his arms around Bokuto, he buried his face into the spiker’s shoulder, sobbing silently. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long, Keiji. I’m here. I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay.”

“If you dare to pull such a stunt again, I will walk out of your life, Koutarou, I swear.” His voice was chock full with emotion, so the threat didn’t sound menacing in the slightest. Bokuto laughed, pulled away slightly and pressed a kiss to Akaashi’s lips. 

“Even if I forget everything, I would still fall in love with you all over again, though.” He murmured softly, resting his hand on Akaashi’s back. 

_ I would fall in love with those blue eyes instantly, those blue eyes that remind me of forget-me-nots.  _


End file.
